1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image photography apparatus whereby a photographer can enlarge and image a desired subject and so forth according to a zoom operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, digital cameras, whereby a photographer can image a desired subject and so forth, allow the photographer to enlarge and shoot a desired subject within real world using so-called optical zoom or digital zoom. The optical zoom realizes enlargement of an image such as the desired subject and so forth by adjusting the photography field angle using a lens optical system to change the photography range. On the other hand, the digital zoom realizes enlargement of an image such as the desired subject and so forth by electronically enlarging an input image that an imaging sensor has imaged, and clipping an image having an object size from the enlarged image thereof, or by clipping a portion of the input image, and enlarging the clipped image thereof. Note that there are many digital cameras which include no optical zoom function but the digital zoom function alone.
Also, digital cameras are configured so as to display an image enlarged by the zoom function, for example, on a viewfinder or the like as a preview image. Thus, the photographer can recognize which portion within real world is enlarged by viewing the preview image displayed on the viewfinder thereof.
Additionally, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-123416 describes a subject tracing program which extracts multiple regions having high similarity from the frames of an input image using template matching, classifies the extracted regions into a region determining a subject position within the input image, and regions other that, determines a subject position based on a position within the input image of a region classified to determine the subject position, and traces the subject position thereof between frames, thereby tracing the motion of a subject between multiple frame images.